Brains, Bullets, and Boy Genius's
by ZRAWW
Summary: A biological infection causes Jimmys home to become a cannibalistic, zombified, Hell. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Im new to the site and this is my first fanfic. Im not gonna bore you with details so im going to jump right into it. Any criticism would be great. So sit back and enjoy

Brains, Bullets, and Boy Genius's

Jimmys P.O.V.

I remember it started like any other day. It was another shitty day at highschool. I was in my P.E. class with Sheen and Carl. We were all different now in physical ways. I myself had change quite a bit. I dropped my ice cream cone shaped haircut and decided on something new. I now had cute it into a sheenish style cut. So what? I liked it and it didnt bother me I stole it from Sheen. I started weight lifting and I was pretty musuclar now if I do say so myself. I had grown at least 2 feet.

I was lifting weights in the corner and Sheen and Carl were having a serious game of one-on-one in basketball. Sheen hadnt really changed that much besides his muscles. He joined the football team and was the star linebacker. Guess all that energy had to go somewhere. His obsession with ultralord a calmed down a bit but he still wore an ultralord t-shirt under everything. Carl was by the far the most changed. His once curly red hair was now more or less spiked. His once obesity was now trimmed down to something all the girls loved. His glasses were replaced with contacts and his new sport(Yes I said sport) was lacrosse.

I finished my weights and began my cardio on the treadmill. As I was running, the love of my life walked through the gym doors with her bestfriend. Cindy looked so beautiful now. She had "developed" during her highschool years. Her long blonde hair complimented her emerald eyes. My feelings for her were still a secret and no matter how much I wanted to tell her it could never come out right. Her best friend Libby had also "developed" and Sheen was like a love sick puppy to her now. They came in laughing and talking as they sat down on the bleachers.

I watched Cindy forever until our principal came over the intercom. "Teachers and students, ive just been informed by Goverment officials that due to an unseen biological hazard we are to shut down the school until further notice. Please vacate the school in an orderly fashion." The whole school erupted with cheer...If only the poor bastards knew what was about to happen.

The school evacuated and left on bus' and in cars. The heat oustide felt so good from the deep freeze they had inside the school. Carl, Sheen, and I walked out to the student parking lot. Sheens black camaro sat secluded from everyone else's cars. He loved that car almost as much as Libby. Carl and I climbed in as Sheen waited to talk to Libby outside. "Jim what did they mean by biohazard?" Carl asked. "Probably something asinine Carl. I mean our goverment is pretty stupid nowadays. This just means more fun today." Carl gave me one of those sheepish smiles and started texting on his phone. I did'nt wanna say anything to upset Carl but...I had a feeling something horrible was about to hit town.

**CHAPTER 2. BE UP SOON**

**Note: (Not sure if it was short or long enough. And sorry its so boring but its an introduction chapter what do you expect?)**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2.

Jimmys P.O.V.

Sheen talked to Libby and kissed her before she left for her car. I looked out the window just in time to see Cindy. God she looked beautiful today. But who am I kidding she looked beautiful everyday. Sheen climbed in and we started home. The ride home was uneasy. I kept worrying about what was going on and Sheens reckless driving wasnt really helping anything. He was doing 100 mph and texting and fooling with the CD player. We finally arrived home and I got out of the death trap. Sheen got out and rubbed his hand down the side of the car before kissing it. It was kinda sad if you ask me. We walked over to my clubhouse and flew down the vent to the lab.

Before anyone could say anything I said "VOX what was the cause of the biohazard warning?" I heard VOX hum the computers to life. "Scans indicate an unknown virus in close vicinity." "VOX what do you mean unknown? Your updated frequently with all human known diseases?" I asked in confusion. "Virus is not in my data banks Jimmy. I am sorry." Before I even had time to pondern the possible virus' I was interrupted by Sheen. "Guys party tonight at Nicks" Sheen announced to us reading a forward message. "Sounds like a plan to me" Carl said. I figured the party would take my mind off os this virus anyway. "Alright we'll head there tonight then" I said to my friends. "Lets go to the candy bar and see whos going tonight" Sheen decided. So we exited the lab and go into Sheens car.

On our way Sheen turned the radio on. Every station was an emergency broadcast. "This is a broadcast from your local-" blah blah blah. Why was everyone making a big deal about this virus? If I dont have it in my data banks then it couldn't be that big of a deal. When we arrived at the candy bar it was pretty crowded. But we had a VIP seating that Sam made for us. We took care of some hardass' a while back and thats how he repayed us. We walked in and sat down.

Soon Libby and Cindy walked in and Sheen motioned for her to come over. She walked over and sat down in Sheens lap. "So Nicks party tonight right boo" she asked Sheen. "You know it baby" he replied back. Cindy sat down next to me. "How are you today Jimmy" she asked in that heart melting voice. Yes that right she called me Jimmy...The whole name calling thing got old. "Im doing pretty good, what about yourself" I asked as cool a possible. "To tell you the truth im kinda mad." She looked over at Libby and Sheen sucking face and gave a disgusted look. "Why so glum then sweetheart?" Her emerald eyes locked on to my eyes. "No ones asked me to the party tonight and im not going alone" she exclaimed to me. Sheen kicked me under the table and opened one eye up from sucking face. I knew what he meant. "Well...Im not going with anyone and if you really want a date...then...maybe go with me?" I asked trying not to sound desperate. I could see a smile starting to creep over her face but she stopped it. "Sure if you want to" she said in that angelic voice. "Great, i'll pick you up around 8" I said. "Sounds good then" she replied back. I got up from the table and decided to go get ready.

I walked outside and began the treck back home. As I was walking I heard a moaning noise coming from an alley. I peered down the long narrow space and saw a woman hunched down. "Ma'am are you alright?" I got no response. I walked towards her and got behind her. "Ma'am are you okay" I asked again. I put my hand on her shoulder and she jerked around. Her face was fucked up. Her lips were gone, her skin was a sickly grey color, green shit was coming from her mouth, and her eyes were bloodshot with no pupils. "What the f-" before I could even finish my sentence she lunged at me. I dodged her and she slammed into the brick wall. "Listen you crazy bitch i'll drop your right now" I warned her. She snarled and snapped her jaws at me. She lunged again and I laid my fist straight into her jaw. I heard it break and she fell into the wall. She got back to her feet with her jaw swinging. I grabbed a small piece of piping off the ground. "Come and get some" I whispered. She jumped again and I bashed her head in. She hit the ground for good that time. I just looked at her. She had to be unconscious from what I just did.

****

CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON.

Note:Again any creative criticism would be appreciated. Thanks to DiceRox09 for being the first to review.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Cindy's P.O.V.

"Sure if you want to" I said trying not to sound needy. "Great i'll pick you up around 8" he replied back to me. "Sounds good then" I said back with my voice cracking a little bit. Jimmy got up from the table and left the door. Libby took her mouth off Sheens for a moment to talk. "Girl are you ever gonna admit it" she asked with a smile. I gave her a powerful glare. "We're just friend Libby" I snapped at her. She just rolled her eyes along with Sheen and Carl. Then something just happened. I'm not sure if it was the moment or just the pressure from everyone spanning over years. I snapped and im not ashamed to admit it. "FINE I ADMIT IT! I LIKE JIMMY NUETRON" I screamed towards my friends. It wasnt supposed to come out in a scream but it did. All my friends including the entire Candy Bar was looking at me. I hung my head in shame as everyone looked away. Libby just smirked at me and started sucking face with Sheen again.

I had finally had enough watching them makeout. "Okay Libby I think its time we go" I said trying to get out of the candy bar. She pulled away from Sheen. "Girl can't you see im busy" Libby said annoyed. "Look you'll have plenty of time to suck face among other things at Nick's house tonight. Come on we have to get ready" I protested. Libby had a look of disappointment. "Fine lets go...Bye baby i'll see you tonight" Libby said gloomy. "Bye angel" Sheen called after her as we walked out the door. "Libby what is up with you? You act like your in love with him" I questioned her. Libby looked down at her feet. "Um...Cin...Me and Sheen...did something the other night..." Libby said trailing off. My eyes got wild as I looked at her. "We...had sex" she admitted to me. My jaw dropped open as I looked at her. "Lemme explain my self...We were at his house, on his bed making out. Something just happened and I literally pulled him out of his pants...Then it just escaladed from there" Libby said looking at her feet. "I can't believe you Libby! We promised each other we'd lose it at the same time in our lives" I yelled at her. Thats when she got a devilish grin on her face. "Maybe we can" she said looking at me. I thought about what she meant and then it finally clicked. "Libby I cant believe you said that" I yelled at her. "Admit it girl, you'd have sex with Jimmy" she protested. I just looked down at my feet. I had thoughts about it lately but tried not to think about it that much. "I thought so" she said winning the arguement.

When we reached Libbys house her father was just pulling in. He was the chief of police and his charger made a loud rumbling as he pulled in. He got out and had blood splattered on his uniform. "Oh my god dad are you alright" Libby screamed. "Yes im fine sweetheart. This was just from...a body we had to move today" he replied back calmly. "Are you sure" Libby asked. He just smiled and nodded his head. We went inside and upstairs to Libbys room. I walked in and plopped down on her bed. Libby didn't have time to lye down. She was already getting her outifit ready. After a few minutes I had to pee really bad. "I'll be back in a minute" I said walking out the door. Libby didnt say anything too busy with her outfit. I was almost past the kitchen door when I heard talking to . "Are you sure that happened honey" she questioned him. "Im positive...I got a report of some homeless people squatting in an abandoned apartment. I had nothing better to do so I went to check it out. As I said I walked into the apartment I smelled rotten meat. I walked further into it and saw 2 bodies on the ground. It wasn't a murder...It looked like something had ate them. Thats when I heard a low growl come from the corner. I shined my flashlight over at it. It was a man hunched over eating something. I called out at him but he didnt respond. I got closer and he whipped around at me. I asked his name and he just growled and snapped his jaws at me. In his hand he had an arm with skin hanging off. He lunged at me and I pushed him back with my boot. He slammed into the wall giving me enough time to pull my weapon. He lunged again and I fired two shots into his body. They connected I know it. But he just kept coming. I pistol whipped his face and he fell to the ground. Again he starting getting up. I finally had to do what was supposed to be done. I fired a round into his head killing him" he described in detail. "Maybe he was just doped up or something honey. You know how crack heads get when they do something. They cant even feel pain" she tryed calming him. He just looked at the table. "But thats not the only instant. He had skin hanging off of him, his clothes were tattered, his skin was grey and his eyes were...they were just evil. One of the officers came across the same instant today in an alley. A woman with the same afflictions was dead with another dead body that had been eaten" he tried arguing. I couldnt listen anymore I had to leave.

I walked back up to Libbys room. "Cin is something wrong? You look like you seen a ghost" she said studying me. "Im fine I just feel a little tired is all" I lied to her. She gave me a confused look and then got back to fixing her outifit. Something was going on in Retroville and it was starting to get bad. I could feel it.

****

Chapter 4. BE UP SOON


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Jimmys P.O.V.

I ran what just happened in my head over and over again. Why did that woman attack me? And what the hell was wrong with her? I wanted to think about it to find an answer but I didn't have time. I had a date with Cindy Vortex tonight and I couldn't waste time on some crack head who decided to pounce me. I took a quick shower and grab my clothes. My black t-shirt with a white atom on it, my jeans, and my shoes. I was really happy about my date with Cindy but what I was excited about something else as well. I'd been saving up my money for some time now and finally got what I wanted. It was a street bike. A Ninja to be exact. I know I complained about Sheen and his Camaro but I was kinda the same with my bike. Tonight was the night I showcased it.

I walked outside and pulled the sheet off of it. It was jet black with a white atom on the side. I climbed on it and revved it up for a minute. Then I set out to get my love. I drove into Libby's drive way and Sheen was already there. I knocked on the door and Libbys mom answered the door. "Hello sweetheart" Libbys mom greeted me. "Hey ...is Cindy here" I asked. "Yes shes up in Libbys room with Sheen and Libby. Your more than welcome to join them" she replied. I just nodded and started to walk upstairs. As I walked by the television I heard the news. "And were back to the scene of a gruesome death at Lake Retroville. It seems a group of teens looking for a good time have met a bloody death. It seems they were attacked by a large animal or group of animals that have eaten them. Police are still..." thats all I heard from the newswoman as I walked upstairs. I started going back to thinking about the woman before I opened Libbys door. "Finally your here dude" Sheen said laying on Libbys bed. "Sorry im not a desperate love struck pup man" I said with a shit eating grin on my face. Sheen just rolled his eyes at me. Cindy gave a small giggle from the bathroom where her and Libby resided. I took a seat next to Sheen.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until the girls started a hair dryer. Sheen pulled from his pocket a small roll of condoms. He offered me some and I just shook my head. Then he proceeded to send me a text. I pulled my vibrating phone to my face and read the text. "Cindy wants to fuck you." My eyes widened and I looked at Sheen. He just nodded his head and mouthed "Libby told me." I started grinning and Sheen took 3 condoms off his roll and gave them to me. I placed them in my wallet and rolled them up. The hair dryer soon cut off and Libby and Cindy walked out. Cindy looked as amazing as ever. "Ready to go boys" Libby called. "Yeah lets go Jim" Sheen said. Libby and Sheen went out the door hand in hand. Before I could go out the door Cindy garbbed my hand. I looked at her and she kissed my cheek. "Thanks for being so sweet and taking me tonight" she said. The sound of her voice melted my heart. "Its no problem Cindy" I said back. She just smiled and took my hand. We were getting ready to leave when Libbys dad came outside. "Kids be careful out there...Whatever that biohazard is, its making people go crazy" Libbys dad warned us. "Don't worry dad we'll be okay" Libby called out as we left. We left her house and arrived at Nicks.

The party had already started and it was going good. We were there for about an hour and a half when a boy stumbled into Nicks house. Everyone thought he was drunk because of the way he acted. He approached one of the party goers and grabbed onto his arm. "Dude what the-" but before the guy could finish his sentence the stumbling boy had bit his arm. The party goer shoved him back and grabbed his bleeding arm. Butch and Arnie grabbed the stumbling kid and restrained him to the ground. I watched the stumbling kid slobber from his mouth. He kept trying to bite Arnie and Butch when he would get his head close enough. "Throw him out boys" Nick called to them. They nodded and picked the kid up. When they did the stumbling kid bit Arnies neck and ripped a chunk of his neck out. That was it. Everyone went into a panic. Everyone was screaming and running out the door. Sheen grabbed my arm and said "Lets go man!"


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5.

We grabbed the girls and rushed outside to our transportation. "Meet me at the lab" I called to Sheen. He nodded and took off. "Jimmy whats happening" Cindy asked scared. "Whatever this biohazard is...its doing something to people. Turning them into cannibals of somekind" I said unassured. She just layed her head into my back as we took off. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. I kept running it in my head til we got to the lab. We went down the vent to the lab. As soon as I landed I began typing on my computer. I ran a city wide scan of any biohazard material. The computer hummed as it was scanning the area. "25% of Retroville's residents have been infected by this biohazard" Vox informed me. "VOX any idea what the biohazard is" I questioned the machine. "While you were gone I scanned goverment classified information. This biohazard is an infection. It was developed as a biological weapon against other countries" Vox stated. "Weapon? Then why is it here" I asked confused. "Im sorry Jimmy I don't have that information" Vox said sadly. I just shooked my head. "So what exactly does it do" I asked. "After a victim is infected it slowly kills them by shutting down all brain functions. After the brain shuts down within a matter of seconds it reactivates and the victim reverts to primal instincts" Vox announced. Before I could ask another question Cindy said "Um guys...wheres Carl?"

My eyes widened. I remembered Carl was a little bit sick so he called earlier and informed me he wasnt going. "I have to get him guys" I said. "Jimmy I highly advise...Infection can be spread through any bodily fluid coming in contact with your blood stream" VOX warned. Thats when I decided it was time to reveal my secret stash. I opened a secret door embedded into my lab. The door wooshed open revealing a small armoury. I grabbed a handgun and 3 clips of ammo. "Im coming with you dude" Sheen said coming in and grabbing a shotgun. "You sure" I asked. He nodded and grabbed an ammo belt. "Alright ladies just stay here...we'll be back soon. I need you to do me a favor though Cindy" I asked her. She looked at me. "I need you to open the vent when I say to...I dont want you getting infected if one of those things accidently get down here." She nodded and Sheen and I stood prepared to be sucked up the tube. I looked at Cindy one last time. Thats when I saw it...tears ran down her face. Before I could say anything we were sucked up the vent and thrust into the world.

I looked around and checked my surroundings. No one was around. "Alright Sheen lets do this" I said. We headed down the street checking each and every corner for infected. When we found Carls house it looked untouched. He opened Carls door and everyone was gone. "Carl" I yelled. No answer what brought to me. "Sheen i'll check upstairs you take downstairs" I ordered him. I proceeded up the stairs and knocked on Carls door. Still no answer. I opened it slowly and looked inside. Nothing was messed up until I looked at Carls bed. He never left his bed without making it up. Thats when I heard gunfire downstairs. I bulleted out of the room and down the stairs. In the kitchen stood Sheen over a dead body. "Sheen are you okay" I asked. The face of the body wasnt in my vision yet. "Jimmy...Lets go" Sheen said sadly. I walked over next to Sheen and thats when I saw it. The body had no head...but the clothes were familiar. I didn't want to admit to myself who it was but Sheen and I both knew who this body belonged to. I couldnt speak and neither could Sheen. We headed towards the door when I heard the news again. "All Retroville citizens are urged to come to the elementary school to have shelter against this biohazard. We will have bed,food, water-" and I couldnt listen anymore. "Sheen we gotta get the girls, our families, and get to that shelter" I commanded.

We ran for our lives down the street and into my house. I was greeted by mom and dad packing there bags. "Jimmy darling" my mom yelled and grabbed me. "Mom we gotta get to the shelter" I told her. "Were already a step ahead of you Jimbo, in fact were the last family to get out of this street. The Estevezs, the Folfaxs, and the Vortexs are already there. But we havent been able to contact the weezers" my dad informed me. I didnt even have the courage to tell them what we witnessed. "We'll get the girls and head there" I told my dad. He nodded and we went to the lab. "Alright ladies its time to head to the school" Sheen announced. The girls gave us a questionable look until I explained what was going on. Everyone headed to the door while I stayed. I grabbed my hyper cube from the shelf and proceeded to stuff ammo, weapons, and other neccesities inside. When I finished I turned and was met by Cindy. "I just wanted to say...thanks for taking me to the party tonight. Yeah I know its weird to be thanking you at a time like this but I just wanted to..." she trailed off. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. She pierced my eyes with those green emeralds she passed off as eyes. Then her lips met mine and a tingling sensation ran up my spine. She drew back and smiled at me. Two things that I thought never would be experienced at the same time happend: Fear and the growing erection I had in my pants. Yeah I know weird right?

Jimmys P.O.V.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

Cindys P.O.V.

Did I really just do that? Did I just kiss Jimmy? I didn't have time to think about it before he grabbed my hand and led me to the exit of the lab. He started his crotch rocket as I climbed onto the back. I wrapped my arms around him and he felt and smelt so good. We trailed behind Sheen and Libby on our journey to the school. I wanted to process what I just did with Jimmy but I couldn't at the moment. Everywhere I looked there was somekind of destruction. A burning building, a dead body, or worse...An undead body trying to make its way to us. I just buried my head into Jimmys shoulder so I wouldnt have to witness what was happening. The whole trip I tried beating the thoughts of this horrible biohazard happening to my town.

When we arrived at the school we were met by a police man and woman. They instructed us that we were going to be searched for bite marks or some indication of infection. Before Jimmy could interject Libbys dad showed up. "Stand down officers, they're with me and they're clean" he said in that booming voice. They nodded there head and opened the doors to the school. The school had literally been turned into a massive shelter. No details on what happened after that it was just the usual. We ran to our parents, the hugs and praise that we were together again, then the scolding for not coming home but nothing serious. Hours passed by as we got settled into cots that had been spread all over the gym. I still could not give in to what I did in Jimmys lab. I had to confront this problem.

"Jimmy can we talk for a minute" I asked him. "Sure Cindy what is it?" he asked. I grabbed his hand and lead him to our old classroom. We sat down at the front two desks. "Alright Cindy whats this about" he asked with an eyebrow raised. A lump appeared in my throat and I couldn't speak. I swallowed it down and began to speak. "Jimmy...about what happened in your lab..." I could see a smile creeping in the corners of his mouth. "So you enjoyed it to?" I asked him. He smiled but hid his face trying to act cool. "You dont have to be embarassed about it" I told him. Then he looked at me with those icey eyes and my spine melted. "So you enjoyed it then too" he questioned with a smirk. I blushed but tried to play it off cool. "Not as much as you...I saw what was happening to your little friend down there" I said with an evil smile. He blushed just as I did and then said "Well we better get back to the others." We both got up to head towards the door but something happened. I dont really recall what but Jimmy turned to me and then we were locked in a kiss.

It was just an innocent kiss at first then it became more. Our tongues clashed and fought for dominace of the other. I draped my arms around his neck and then his hands made their way down my sides. They stopped on my ass and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He lifted me onto our old teacher desk and we continued our passionate kiss. The sexual tension was building but I didn't care. Something about this boy...No something about this man was making me sweat. My hands fell from his neck to the underlining of his shirt. I lifted it up over his head and threw it wildly into the abandon classroom. I rested my hands on his bare chest while his hands ventured over my body. Finally his hands stopped on the underlining of my shirt. I didn't have to think what was about to happen. I raised my arms in the air and he lifted my shirt gently over my head and tossed it. I layed down on the desk and then he knew what that meant. He fumbled through my button and zipper and was finally abled to get them off. I giggled as he tried his hardest.

He tried to climb on top of me but I put a hand to his chest and pushed him off. "What is it" he looked suprised. I rose up off the desk and began to play with his pants line. Then I proceeded to lick it. He breathing pattern became fast paced and his growing erection made me laugh in my head. "Cindy your killing me" he said breathing way too fast. I finally gave in and pulled his pants down to his ankles. He kicked them off and then climbed on top of me. The sexual tension was at its peak and I knew what was about to happen. He pulled his boxers off and threw them into the dark room. Thats when it happened...Jimmy penetrated me and it hurt at first. Then the pain turned to a pleasurable sensation. We tried to keep our moans and out crys low but it didn't help. Jimmy Neutron and I were having sex...and it felt so right.

****

A/N: Not really a zombified chapter but I like to mix genres up. This is my first time writing something erotic so try not to be so negative towards it if possible.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

**Jimmys P.O.V.**

After I made sure Cindy was sound asleep I walked into the J.R.O.T.C. room where the others waited for me. I walked over to where Sheen and sat down. The mayor stood in front of the 6 men inside the room.

"Alright guys you know we need this to go smoothly. Your to grab the required amount of food from the grocery store, get it back here in one piece. Are we clear?" the Mayor announced to all nodded and stood up.

"Police Seargent Keens will outfit you with your pistols and backpacks when you leave the room and proceed to the boiler room" the Mayor instructed us. We marched out the door with each one of of receiving an M9 and a backpack. When we reached the boiler room Seargent Keens stood over the man hole.

"Alright guys heres how it is, were going to enter the sewers, make our way to the closest alley to the grocery store, extract the neccesary foods, and get the hell out of there...any questions" he asked. We all stood in silence. "Alright lets do this." He opened the man hole and started his way down.

We all followed in behind him. I was scared right now...really scared. We were about to go back into that Hell on Earth called Retroville the same exact one we just escaped from a day earlier. Why was I chosen as the frist group to go? I couldn't understand why. I knew I had to keep my head on straight though if I was gonna survive this.

We began our journey down the sewer at a slow steady pace. I tried to forget about the horrible things that I was about to witness but something kept my mind on it. Above us were sounds of moans and screeches. The loud sounds echoed off the walls and made them even more loud. Finally we arrived at the the man hole entrance.

"Alright i'll go first and make sure the area is clear, do NOT climb the ladder unless I give the signal." Seargent Keens made his way up the ladder and slid the man hole grate off. He looked around and climbed out. He motioned for us to begin our descent. We all reached the top and looked around.

The once happy streets of Retroville were now destroyed. Buildings either on fire or destroyed. The moans were sending chills up my spine but I tried to keep my cool. We followed Seargent Keens into the grocery store. Inside the grocery store had been torn apart. Meat had been splattered onto the ground along with canned food. We began our scavenging of the store. It took us only minutes until we had enough. We retreated back to the alley and were ready to go until a cry was heard.

A man came running down the alley towards us. "HELLLLLLLLLPPPPP! THEYRE COMING" he yelled. Not a split second later a horde of zombies were chasing him down.

We all began firing into the crowd of zombies. Some would jerk back from the bullets impact while others fell to the ground. There were too many of them and we began having to retreat backwards. The zombies reached the man along with three of our group and began to eat them alive. That little distraction gave us enough time to get the rest of the group into the manhole.

Seargent Keens barely got the man hole cover closed. I could still hear the mens screams echoing down into the sewers as we made our trek back. The only ones that were coming back to base were I,Sheen, and Seargent Keens. I pushed the thoughts of what just happened out of my head. We reached the school and emptied our bags into the kitchen. Seargent Keens approached both Sheen and I.

"Boys that was a good job...You kept your heads on straight and thats what got you out of there alive. And we got back enough food to hold us for a few more days. You saved alot of lives" he said sternly to us. Sheen and I just nodded. He exited the kitchen while Sheen and I sat down at a table. Before I could even speak I heard it.

"JIMMY NUETROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" I turned to see Cindy storming towards me. She grabbed my shirt collar and yanked my face a centimeter from hers. "You ever go out on a suicide mission without telling me, you'd better hope the zombies get you before I do" she said. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap. Thats when I felt the moistness in my shirt.

She lifted her head up and tears were streaming down her face. "Cin whats wrong" I asked hurt. She buried her head into my shoulder. "You had me worried sick today" she choked out. I lifted her head off my shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I didnt wanna scare you and I didnt plan on being gone long" I explained to her. "Well...Just promise me you'll tell me next time" she begged. I kissed her forehead and smiled. "You can count on it." She smiled and kissed me. "And one more thing..." she said with a disgusted face. "Whats that." "You need to bathe...You smell like you just came out of the sewer."


End file.
